3640 Soviet Datacommons
The 3640 Soviet Datacommons was conducted by the Highlandic Office of Soviet Affairs on the onset of the Seventy Sixth Soviet Government. Due to constitutional arrangements the 3620 was deferred to 3640. In similar format to the previous datacommons, a range of demographic, economic and political information has been given about each individual country. Along with this is relevant information of how the nation has evolved over the span of the four decades, as well as speculation as to the route causes of adverse or positive changes in the economic/demographic position. 3600 ~ 3640 The 3640 Datacommons was the first datacommons to be conducted during the Concord era, and was published during a time period of prolific change for most countries within the Soviet Federation. Machanical shifts in war levelling policy as well as economic changes have prompted a substantial change or even reversal of fortunes for most federal countries. 3620 Economic Crisis Perhaps the most profound event to occur throughout the 40 year period was that of the economic crisis to hit Kebir Blue in the mid 3620's. Simply referred to throuhgout the datacommons as the recession. The crisis was centered around the supply of many products across many industries shooting up, this in turn crashed prices, slashed demand and effected every country located in Kebir Blue. With prices being effected and the market situation meaning demand had fallen to record lows, even countries in common markets were effected by the crisis. The immediate reaction was that of a widespread, and almost universal drop in the financial index of every single country. The crisis effected different countries differently depending on their economic makeup and which industries their economies had prominence in. Recovery from the crisis came in the early 3630's for most countries, with some referring to a 'lost decade'. Current Market Conditions Although market conditions vary on which industries you produce, it can be argued that current market conditions remain at the optimal levels for economic growth. In a wide range of industries there are shortages large enough to push up the price though not enough to signficantly impeed growth or consumption of these products. Signficant shortages remain in road maintenance and other government related commodities, which was a direct cause of the American recession. Despite this providing the supply chain's of each country is secure, market conditions remain optimal. Individual Countries 'Tomb States' Tomb States is a new country within the Soviet Federation. From retrievable evidence, Tomb States has been effected by recession recently although the damage was not lasting and the country has since recovered substantially. For a country of relative young age, population has grown heathily despite the conditions as so GDP. Recent months have seen the rate of growth stagnate somewhat, however with a low employment rate and recent corporate construction orders submitted, the Financial Ministry remains confident that by the next datacommons Tomb States would've further developed into an even larger economy then that it is now. 'United Republic of Amorea ' In the previous decades, Amorea has like most countries experienced a troubled few years economically. Despite this, in the past decade the country has seen a robust and steady recovery across most visible economic fields. However in recent months the recovery has stagnated, with the financial index peaking at 164 before falling to current numbers. Analysis confirms that Amorea is not a member of a common market, as a result it has experienced the adverse effects of market fluctuations more then any other country. Although trading 20% through local contracts, shortages in many commodities worldwide threaten the supply chain of many countries not involved in CM trading activity. This is most evident in Amorea. Which despite a strong growth is experiencing troubles in it's recovery. Such problems however are easily rectifiable as such by joining a common market to protect from global market fluctuations. 'Soviet RSFSR' The past four decades have presented many challenges for larger countries such as Soviet RSFSR. Firstly, GDP along with population has increased substantially compared to most other contemporary nations within the Soviet Federation. The Business index has remained roughly the same and employment compared to some others has remained moderately high. However the collapse in the financial index, as well as a increasing budget deficit have become apparent largerly in the past 10 years alone. Relative common market involvement within the Mandarran Highlandic Market mean that Soviet RSFSR managed to avoid some of the uglier parts of the world recession. Soviet RSFSR indeed spent over a Trillion SC$ in aiding the world markets during the recession of the 3620's. Despite this common market trading could be higher, Soviet RSFSR has recently endevoured to increase economic security by increasing local and common market trading. Despite running a adverse budget deficit, the level of liquid cash avaliable to the country means that such economic misfortunes have no real long term impact. 'The Kingdom of Horace' The Kingdom of Horace on initial observation has reacted well to recent economic misfortune. Profit/loss has grown at a robust level, creating a excellent comfort net for unexpected costs. The GDP of Horace continues it's trend, rising roughly 1% each year and roughly constituting a 40% increase since the previous datacommons, these levels find themselves above the Soviet Federation average for growth. Analysis estimates that Horace was hit badly by the recession in terms of assts and overall financial health. Fortunately Horace is witnessing a strong rebound. Horace currently trades ample amount on all three markets (local,common,world). In recent years Horace has took advantage of the world recovery via more trading on the world makets. Horace remains a active member of the Mandarran Highlandic Market. 'Mandarr Peoples Republic' Mandarr, from initial observation has experienced a postive last four decades. A strong population growth has been accompanied by strong GDP performance also and relative economic liberalisation with regards to Tax rates. Assets have decreased substantially, however a lower proportion of assets are liquid cash compared to the pervious datacommons. Employment has proportionately got better since the previous datacommons. Analysis shows that Mandarr was one of the worst hit by the economic crisis, despite being a member of a common market. Despite this recovery to the point one might call normality has been quick with favourability returning to the world markets. Mandarr currently, and consistently is running up a substantial trading deficit of almost SC$ 100 Billion, which may cause medium/long term problems. Trading figures are prone to alternate substantially. 'Imperial States of America' The Imperial States of America from initial observation has since the last datacommons grew substantially along most/all fields. Profit/loss has profoundly increased, not least population, which now represents a significant proportion of the total population of the Soviet Federation. Assets have also grown substantially and this is back by continually high employment figures. However the Imperial States has, in the midst of this growth suffered economic calamity. With the compounding effect of market instability and the sudden (and forced) closure of roads the transportation index fell sharply. This, with the closure of the secondary country has resulted in a economic crisis for America, with debt levels at one point reaching 3Trillion. Analysis confirms a substantial and adrupt change in the financial index, reaching it's peak at 178, the trend with recent instability signals a substantial decline. Although the economic outlook remains gloomy, the Security Council is under voting to give 2T in aid, also. Despite the recent instability infastructure has been repaired an international action plan has been enacted. Led by America, the action plan is predicted to bring relative stability to the American economy, further recommendations alongside this action plan would include ensuring salaries are increased to increase tax revenue. America's trading breakdown suggests that the economy is generally balanced between the various markets. Meaning ISA is to benefit most from market conditions. 'Andarun' With the notable exception of employment, Andarun's economy has registered substantial improvements in recent years, achieving a AAA rating through the Economic Advice Act's indicies. Andarun's economy has performed strongly in the past years, almost doubling in size (GDP) and maintaining a high business index. Andarun was hit hard like most countries in regards to the recession, with it's asset levels only recent recovering. However despite this future prospect for growth looks strong. Andarun's trading on common and local markets has improved somewhat with recent market turbulence. Despite this trading with common and local markets still remain around the 10% mark. 'Vanqar Soviet Republic ' Vanqar is a relatively new country in the Soviet Federation, having joined just after the 3600 Soviet Datacommons. Although the level of employment is quite low, despite market conditions Vanqar has grown robustely in previous years. Achieving a solid business index and solid financial stability. In recent years howver growth has stagnated, most notably in profit / loss. However with the lowering of unemployment, and the construction of new corporations, prospect for growth looks strong throughout a number of economic indicators. Vanqar currently is not a member of a common market, and is therefore left to the fortunes of the global markets. Growth could be secured with entry either into UniSov or the Mandarran Highlandic Market. Country score would also be increased substantially. 'The Kingdom of Montana' : Economic information is given excluding beginners income boost to provide a transparent economic picture of the country. '' The Kingdom of Montana is a respectively new country within the Soviet Federation, and is the second younest by age within the Federation. With overall good indexes so far and favourable market conditions, future growth prospect looks substantially high for Montana as it has already achieved a substantial budget surplus. ''(excluding bounuses). '' Despite it's age, Montana has recently joined a CM and so therefore has some common market contracts. With the growth of local and common contracts there should be no reason why Montana, in fertile conditions shouldn't be able to register strong growth. Economic liberalisation for countries it's size increases the scope of potential expansion and growth w/ the interest of enterprises. 'Caraden' Caraden's economy has by first appearances avoided the worst of recent global recessions. It's financial index remains amongst the highest (without bounuses) and although declining somewhat in recent months, reflects the strong growth the past decades. The business index remains roughly concordent with previous recordings, with the largest growth coming from ''de facto ''GDP. Employment has somewhat fallen however. Although only trading 10% ~ 15% on the common and local markets, Caraden's usage of the CM means it imports necessary commodities. This allows the country to export a substantial amount on the world markets, taking advantage of high prices. 'Coastal Rock' Coastal Rock is a new country to be placed within the Soviet Federation. Replacing Raven Wood as leader of The United Territories of Raven Wood . Coming into existence just before the recession, Coastal Rock's economy has not been able to proprerly develop in similar fashion to most states. Despite this, competitive tax rates, a solid (though not great) profit/loss level and increasing assets means that overall the prospect for growth is substantially high. Trillions worth of investment is expected in the coming years. Currently, the country trades exclusively within the Common Market. A suggested move would be to join a Common Market, this would secure business and a decent supply chain so that the country can take advantage of current market conditions. 'The Peoples Republic of Malizi' Although primarily a armed state, Malizi's economy has non the less improved remarkably since 3600. Despite a rapid fall in assets (most likely related to the movement of miltitary weapons) the budget deficit has been halved, as well as the financial index increasing substantially. Coroporate production has also increased by a robust level to comparable figures with other states. Analysis suggest that Malizi has a significant trading deficit, though this can largerly be traced to the fact a large number of corporations within the country are private. 'The Grand State of Membra Gos Membra Gos has had a moderately healthy past 40 years. With resounding population, asset and GDP growth. The Business index has despite the past few years also grown, with employment remaining boyant. The financial index has decreased substantially since the last datacommons, however given market conditions, and with the index growing in recent months. The overall economic outlook looks positive. Membra Gos trading statistics indicate that so far it's primarily trading on the world markets. This may cause problems in the future should there be any more market tubulence, furthermore analysis confirms that Membra Gos suffered substantially as a result of the depression. '''The Sixth Republic of Ossory Ossory had in the wake of the recession that hit responded quickly, achieving some of the highest levels of employment within the Soviet Federation. The population has also grown robustly along with GDP also, although there has been a decline in assets(related largerly to loss of corporate value) profit/loss and the financial index have registered strong levels of growth. In trading terms, Ossory remains highly balanced in the level of local and common contracts which are in effect. Because of this, and with the continuation of particular market shortages, Ossory is best positioned to benefit from the recovery. With a strong prospect for growth in the next 20 years. 'Imperial Union of Gaia' The Imperial Union of Gaia has, with the notable exception of the recession. Enjoyed a period of relative growth. Profit/loss , GDP and population have increased substantially and ensured that a strong, robust recovery was possible. This has largerly effected the financial index, which at some points reached lows of 140 and highs of 160 during the recent 40 years. With a strong business index and profit/loss however growth looks strong for the next 20 years. A majority of trading done by Gaia is through the common market, this has aided and assited the recovery in many ways for gaia. Gaia's trading statistics remain amongst the most balanced throughout the Soviet Federation. Gaia currently has a minor trading deficit of around SC$16 Billion. 'Staraya' Although traditionally have the highest financial index ( 170 < ) for the most prolonged period of time. Staraya's economy during the 40 year period never the less suffered substantially at certain times. Despite sustaining significant economic hardship in the form of increased unemployment, Staraya is registering strong growth in multiple fields, from level of assets, to profit/loss and GDP. Analysis confirms that although Staraya suffered perhaps the most, it also recovered quickest. A profound factor in this is the lack of common and local market contracts. Staraya has a profound level of private industries which has a significant contribution to the trading deficit. 'Sovereign Republic of California' California has enjoyed mixed fortunes across a range of economic indicators. The most profound growth is in GDP, which despite conditions has grown healthily and steadily across the 40 year period. Profit/loss has recovered from recession lows of 15.00B, this is evident in the financial index which has decreased somewhat since the last datacommons. Indications however predict that a full recovery will be complete in the coming few years. Analysis reveals California remains the most active common market trader within the Soviet Federation. Largerly driven through imports, this has allowed the country to be most a ease in current market conditions, with substantial shortages in many products. Prospects for growth remain high. 'Second Republic of Vaudreuil ' Vaudreuil has experienced a moderately quick recovery from the recession, although growth has somewhat stalled afterwards. GDP, population,assets and profit/loss have all grown to some extent, though not proportionately compared to most other nations. Potential reasons for this could be found in a high unemployment rate, which can easily be recified once the construction of new corporations begins. Another potential reason for a slowdown in growth could be that of it's trading figures. A trading deficit largerly reliant on the world markets exists in the region of 10B a month. However, this is related to state trading only, Vaudreuil has a high number of private corps in which trading figures do not take into account. 'The Republic of Romanam' Based largerly on private enterprise, Romanam has been at the mercy of international markets depending on the enterprises situated in the country. This has had a adverse effect on the financial index .However it may be noted despite these that population has increased and business index has roughly remained the same, GDP has also shown a moderate increase of 300B over the past 40 years. Assets have fallen sharply, this was a result of Romanam downsizing the armed forces, this may present opportunity to reduce the tax rate or further invest in a already excellent education system. Since the previous datacommons, Romanam has heavily diversified it's trading platform, exporting large amounts of products on the common market. This has helped secure business, and limited the impact of the global recession upon Romanam's many corporations. A significant trading deficity is present to the tune of 40 Billion, however once again, this does not take into account private corporations. With actions taken to potentially ringfence unemployment, there looks to be strong prospects for growth. 'The Highlandic Federation' Despite facing relative stagnation towards the runup to the recession. The Highlandic Federation has enjoyed (in the past decade in particular) substantial growth in terms of GDP, profit/loss, finance and assets. Record levels of GDP and further analysis however prompt some concerns of a potential bubble, with evidence of the current boom slowing or even potentially reversing. Records indicate that the Highlandic Federation was relatively left unharmed from the recession, largerly thanks to the current economic setup centered around higher then normal salary levels. Analysis shows a roughly even split between the various markets in regards to trading figures, with a majority of imports coming in from common and local markets. This means a stable supply chain is maintained. 'Polet' Polet has more likely then not enjoyed a period of relative growth in the past 40 years. With a strong growth to population, as well as GDP and assets. It is evidently clear that Polet has achieved a strong, balanced recovery and looks set to grow furthermore by the next datacommons. Economic liberalisation in the form of reduced tax rates will increase enterprising compeitiveness in the medium-long terms. Polet has achieved a diversified trading platform, meaning it has a optimal platform to take advantage of the world markets in the future. Prospect for future growth looks high. Federal Wide Statistics Category:Soviet Federation Category:The Concord Era Category:3640 Soviet Datacommons